my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Start of Something New: The Dragon and the Hound
Aum Ryuuka sat in his office where he groaned his misery out loud, suffering from a severe migraine this day. He rubbed his temples on instinct, yet it did little to soothe him. If anything, it only made matters worse. A particular knock happened upon the door which came like an explosion to his ears. "Ugh, enter:" Spoke the family head. Through the door stepped his son, Huang Ryuuka and brother Arkhan Ryuuka. "Forgive us for intruding father," Huang spoke low and softly. "I just wished to inform you that our people have detected the Hawk's approaching our compound. Are you certain that you should take this up? In your condition, it may not be the best of circumstances." Aum chuckled, immediately regretting the choice. "Have I ever failed you or my family, boy?" Aum said with a certain voice, unmoved by the pain he was experiencing. "Don't answer. We both know what it would be. Now, when Lady Hawk comes in, I need you to entertain her aide, make sure that she is entertained and leaves with a good impression of this house." "Understood father. I won't disappoint you." Huang replied as he left some documents on Aum's table and began to head out. He was just by the door when he heard his father say: "You never do". Words which sent a surge of pride through Huang. He left the office behind him and headed for the entrance of their home, intending to meet them by the gate. ---- "Are you sure it's the best choice, I mean, they've got a reputation of being VILLIANS, Grammy! V I L L I A N S. Do you get it!?" Maggie burst out in intrepid fury, she was seething at this point, what was there to gain by siding with villians? What is Granny thinking!? "Why are we even entertaining this notion of yours that 'everyone is good'?! Why?" she was totally befuddled at this point. Her flailing arms wildly swinging around in what she would think was actual conceivable gestures to the human eye. Lady Hawk had her gaze locked with Maggie's, then smiled gently at her. "Calm down my dear, for there is no need to fret, this situation is handled." Lady Hawk's voice calmed Maggie's nerves, as her quirk was at work. Her voice gentle, yet authortive, soft, yet convincing and stern. As she looked out the window, the edifice came into sight. ---- Their car pulled onto the designated spot, where it was alright to park for a moment whilst the passengers arrived, both Lady Hawk and Maggie piled out of the vechicle, which was of course a limousine, Lady Hawk carried herself with an almost divine grace, while Maggie on the other hand was gauche, and haggard at this point, quite frankly, standoffish. The limousine smoothly peeled away from the walkway, with what seemed to be an expert driver behind the wheel. while the Maggie looked up at the huge gate, her eyes widening, her jaw dropping. "T-T-T-THEY'RE LOADED!!!" she exclaimed, in what seemed to be a half fascination and half astonishment. As her breif bubble of astonishment was popped when she seen Huang standing there, she narrowed her eyes at him, her tail going in between her legs. Villian. there was a low growl eminating from her throat. Lady Hawk seemed to have noticed this because she shushed her, and looked up to greet the gentleman waiting for them. "Hello there young man, I am Lady Hawk, of the House of Hawk; I am here on a business venture, that could lead to both parties prospering tremendously. To form an edict efficacious to all, is my goal in travelling across the globe." she presented herself with great eloquence, elucidating herself at the beginning to cast away any unwanted confusion, but also genial enough to not seem fradulent. Huang felt a pang of annoyance over this woman, yet he did not allow the feeling to express itself on his features. "Lady Hawk. The House of Ryuuka welcomes you and yours to our home. My father awaits you one floor up. However, that should be a meeting made between you two alone. Thus," He turned his gaze towards Maggie, regarding her up and down. She had an interesting beauty to her, something he did not anticipate from a woman who possessed animalistic features. "You, Miss Maggie, will have to stay below with me until such a time where hte meeting concludes. Does this sound agreeable?" Maggie was silent, she was fuming, there was almost a literal instant in which her hatred was seemingly seething out of her, but that's all for one's speculatioins. She looked over to Lady Hawk, who had a smile on her face. "Yes, most agreeable, Young Sir." Lady Hawk turned to Maggie, with a smile she said, "Don't get into any trouble now, and be nice." Maggie nodded slowly, but growled lowly at Huang as Lady Hawk walked towards the estates doors, heading to the meeting. Huang stepped aside to allow the elder woman to enter their mansion, a couple of servants inside leading her towards "Father Long's" office. "So then, Ms. Magee, what would you prefer to do with your day? This may take some time, and until such an occasion where it is finished, you will be stuck with me. What do you wish to do? Name your wishes and see them fulfilled." "Sit in silence." Maggie was being sookie at this moment, for one, she refused to come along for this trip, but was basically forced to go, she remembers it vividly, Lady Hawk asked her to go, she refused, and Lady Hawk said that she no longer needed a license for Professional Heroism, if she wasn't willing to do any work, and two, they were villians. She glanced to Huang, glaring daggers at him. "How dull a way to spend one's time," Huang spoke jokingly, but her glare did not go him unnoticed. "What's more, I sense some hostility from you. Why is that, and is there something I can do to ease your wariness?" Huang asked, as his duty demanded. He nodded his head through the door as he began to lead her down the corridors of the mansion. Jolting up and following him quickly, she had a light step about her, cautious sounding even. Altough her resolve was to keep her gaze dead locked with Huang it dissolved when the decor around her got too splendid, she throughly enjoys 'expensive' things. "W-Woah!" she exclaimed, her mood brightening as they ventured further into this seemingly endless corridor. "You guys must have a lotta' dough to afford this beaut!" as the end of her sentence came, she barked excitedly. "Where're we going?" she asked Huang, tugging on his shirt. "Is that all it takes to get on your good side? Fancy items?" Huang chuckled. He led Maggie down some stairs, leading into a room which just screamed "entertainment". It consisted of a smaller Cinema, an arcade, and a shelf which contained a multitude of movies and games to be seen and played. "If you want solitude, feel free to enjoy anything in our possession. I won't bother, just enjoy yourself." Maggie was gone before the sentence even left his mouth, he instantly went towards the arcade, she began playing on some of the consoles, then went towards the movies, scanning them throughly, and then selecting one, she put it on, watched a tiny portion, then went off to do something else, after what seemed to be about half an hour, she was back in front of Huang, with a blank look on her face, this blank look was not a evil look, no it was the look of boredom. "Is there anywhere to train maybe?" Maggie asked, she wanted to strech her legs more, since sitting around and being lazy wasn't really her deal. But before she gave Huang a chance to respond, she grabbed his hand, going beyond the room, venturing further into the maze of an ediface. Huang followed in the twists and turns the young lady took, eventually holding his ground, stopping their chaotic rampage. "Easy now, My lady. If you want to train, I know just the place. This way." He spoke as he took off into a sprint, with Maggie close behind him. She was going easy on him, that much he could tell, that she would have been able to outrun him any day of the week. They entered the back yard where there was another building, though significantly smaller than their Mansion. They entered and turned on the light, revealing a proper gym, outfitted with all manners of training equipment, and even a smaller arena where one could go for a sparring match. "Is this more of your taste?" "Wow!" she marveled at the equipment, smiling. "Almost like home." she sighed, then looked to the small arena. "Say... You have a quirk right?" Maggie smirked, a devious look written all over her face. "How about a practice bout?" she asked, in a hurried manner. Huang was surprised. Did this girl know nothing about their house? "You want to fight me? I don't think you quite know what you are getting into, My lady. The Ryuuka are fierce and powerful. Are you sure that you will measure up?" Huang spoke, genuinely concerned. If he injured Maggie to any greater extent, which usually tended to happen, it might tear apart whatever deal his father was trying to seal. "Fierce and powerful? Great!" Maggie took Huang, and practically dragged him into the small arena, she placed him at one end, then walked to the other end. "You're a villian right? I'm a hero, so there's no need for you to hold back, nuh-uh, nope, no reason whatsoever!" Maggie gave him a cutesy smile, her tail wagging profusely with excitement. "Very well, just don't regret it." Huang spoke as he transformed into his Semi-Long form. "Show me what you can do, pup." He said as he ran forward, raising a fist to deliver a punch. His speed was tremendous and with his wings neatly folded behind his back, his speed was even greater. ---- Meanwhile... ---- Lady Hawk and Aum were sitting in his office, she in the visitor's chair, a staff member bringing her a beverage, which was a steaming cup of green tea. "You are aware of why I came to the House of Ryuuka, yes?" Lady Hawk questioned, with an inveterated intrepid stare, altough she knew that he wasn't going to waste time. Aum leaned on his intertwined hands, looking over the elderly lady. Aum had a soft spot for the elders, much as tradition demands, and because he was technically one himself. "Not in earnest, though I have my assumptions. I didn't want us to discuss delicate matters over an unsecured channel after all." Aum spoke as he reached for a glass of bourbon. "But from what I can gather, together with the fact that you brought that young girl... You want our houses to join forces." He said as he downed his drink. The headaches were killing him, but he put on a spotless facade of an unwavering force of nature. "If such is the case, I hope you have something worthwhile to offer. The Ryuuka Clan is a proud one and won't settle for scraps." He spoke, the left end of his lips curling into a grin, eyebrows raised and an unflinching look in his eyes. "Indeed." Lady Hawk concurred, her unwavering resolution shown through her fierce eyes. "You see, my business in Japan's been rather... Slow as of late. I was thinking that we could... Benefit one another. You get my merchandise around Japan, and I could get whatever you want into my borders." She smiled, with every word that came from her mouth, the migraine that Aum suffered faded to nothing but a mere whisper, like a kitten attempting to meow. "And if you need assistance, I have connections worldwide, I could help you out of many situations. All I ask if for you to... say, take out some competition, and get my business back in the main stream. As you know of course, I don't want it traced back to me." Lady Hawk chuckled, a smile still present on her face. Aum maintained his look of appeasement, feeling the relief of the migraine lifting, though he made no changes to make this clear. "An interesting proposition. I have heard of your products in recent times. Said to be of quite some quality, but as with all things, quality comes at a price, and your competition is currently outselling you with more affordable products." Aum said, more of a statement rather than a question. Currently he felt like the best cards were in his hand, but he knew better than to cry victory before negotiations were over and done with. "I can deal with them, they've been pestering me as it is, but the more interesting question is what you are doing for me. There is but one thing I can imagine that I would like to get past your borders..." He spoke as he reached into a pocket of his and placed two items on the table: Pills. "Is this: Genesis and Moxie. Two drugs developed by an ally of mine. Its production has been most valuable in Japan, but it can get better. Get this through the borders of your jurisdiction, and we have a deal." Aum spoke. "The only question remaining is... How do you propose we seal this pact? A legal document can easily be turned on the other, and promise by mouth can only get you so far." Lady Hawk leaned in towards Aum, grasping onto the bottle, inspecting it under a scrutinizing gaze. Opening the bottle, putting one onto her hand, quite puzzled. She ingested his words, lucid in what he wanted but to her it remained fatuous tiny object that sat in the palm of her hand. She took a moment, trying to find a way past this obstacle of a contract... But she was uncertain of how. Together with the fact that you brough that young girl ... You want our houses to join forces. she smirked to herself. "Marriage." She gazed upon him with uncertainty. "After all, my main goal is to care and protect my family~" she jested. "Call it a fallacy if you will, but I would assume it would be contract enough as is; but to this... Gensis and Moxie, what is it designed for?" her eyes laid upon this enigma of a man, even to Lady Hawk, he was hard to deduce, this man wore a mask, a mask of a cold calculating chess master, a man who thought out his moves before he made them, thinking many steps ahead. Altough Lady Hawk would not show it, but there was fear to be felt around this man, his reputation was solid as she expected, she regained her focus, this was an opportune moment to seize a potential powerful ally. Aum looked over the pills and pointed to each. To the left was a blue and the right a green one. He began to point to the left one. "This is Genesis. It is a rare, experimental and expensive drug. It stimulates the genes and provides the consumer with a quirk. It has sold like wild-fire among the people of Japan. Technically illegal to purchase, the consumption has yet to be outlawed. It has been used to give the quirkless quirks of their own, and can even aid to mutate existing quirks to become different." Aum said as if he was the smoothest salesman. He then pointed to the right one. "This is moxie. It is essentially a quirk amplifier. It is more or less like Trigger, though with less extreme side effects and far improved results." Aum then leaned back in his seat and looked sternly at her. "Anyway, you suggest marriage... Anyone you have in mind? I hope you realize that I cannot simply offer up anyone. We have traditions to uphold."